


Letters from Jupiter

by real_turtle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Blight, Pre-Canon, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, The Great Betrayal, fall of ariathan, if you listen to sad music while reading you might cry like a baby like I did, im just overly emotional, probably not, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_turtle/pseuds/real_turtle
Summary: The Story of a People, their Fall, their Society.A Dragon called Jupiter tells of tales about the life she lived. The adventures, dangers, and obstacles she faced. She friends and enemies she made. And the love she found.





	1. The Fall of a People

With the Gods sealed away in the Heavens our Home was destined to Fall.

 

That’s when they disappeared.

As if swallowed whole along with the once Great Arlathan, the Dragons left, and no one knows where - perhaps west? What could have possibly driven them away with such hurry when they were needed the most? What a selfish act from the fleeing flying Gods that the Ancient Elves had so tenderly held Dear.

If anything, the Dragons had turned against the Elvhen, aiding in the destruction of their Home - Home that had belonged to the Great Dragons as well.

 

We all lived there, in Elvhenan. Elves and Dragons alike.

I’d wake up in the morning and see children, of sharp scale and of smooth flesh, playing together like brethren. I’d walk the streets to see happy faces - faces laughing with eyes sparkling like stars. Their music filed my ears with delight and filled my heart with love.

Arlathan stood tall and wonderful, bright as the sun in daylight; and at night the blue Magic illuminated each street and each carefully constructed building. Each temple like a work of art, crafted with utter admiration for the Gods and for the People.

I relished every moment - for every moment was Magic and every moment Dear.

 

But alas such perfection is never destined to last forever.

 

It all happened so fast.

 

It started with the Great Betrayal, the cursed Fen’harel tricked the Gods and sealed them away from our touch - separated the Gods from their faithful and loyal People.

I could feel the city being enveloped in dark haze, a blackness slowly taking over our Home - the Dragons sensed it.

Anyone’s first instinct would be to flee, run, get away as fast as possible from the oncoming danger, would it not?

But the Elvhen People did not run, they couldn’t foresee the Apocalypse.

 

the End of All.

 

Little did the Elves know the Dragons tried to warn them - I tried to warn them.

I tried to warn her.

 

Dove came to me with orders that night.

“From Rustroot,” he said.

Rustroot commanded us, all of us, to flee immediately.

“You feel it too?” I asked, knowing the answer but dreading it all the same. Dove gave me that look he so loved and clucked at me like a mother hen,

“Everyone feels it, everyone but them. Now get going or Rustroot will have both of our heads.”

 

Everyone but them.

 

It echoed in my head like a stone skipping on a pond. It echoed in my heart in a pang of sorrow.

They didn’t know or simply refused to acknowledge it. For weeks, ever since the Gods stopped walking among Men, the Dragons told of a future of Ruin. We felt it in our bones, saw it on the horizon, heard it in the winds. It was spoken to us in hushed whispers from the South. It hunted us in our dreams.

We dreamt visions. Visions of a Fallen Grace - the fall of Arlathan and, eventually, the whole of Elvhenan.

 

It was upon us that faithful morning. Just as the first rays of Sun came from beyond the Mountains. And with it came Destruction.

 

I felt it above us, beside us, surrounding our Home with such an evil presence. I needed to go but I would not go without her. I refused to.

I ran to her. She, like all the Elvhen of Arlathan, had gathered outside as the Fall approached. She stood in her silk gown on the pavement, her hair shone in the moonlight and her skin was accented by the far away fires of the Sun - she looked Divine.

She turned to me without a word. Her eyes spoke of acceptance, with arms relaxed by her side as her gown and hair were swept around by the approaching storm winds.

I begged and pleaded for her to leave with me.

“Please, Beloved, escape with me, so perhaps we both could be safe. Together,” I prayed both to her and whatever Gods may have heard me.

Let not this be our End.

 

She only looked at me with sadness in her eyes, yet she smiled.

Those starry eyes looked to me, she touched me with such gentleness as she spoke,

“Go. For someone such as me it is too late. Save yourself and Live.”

Protesting her wishes I tried to press on, but she shot me down with nothing but a bittersweet laugh and kissed my nose as was her goodbye.

 

Soaring to the skies, I took off.   
The strong winds behind me carried her voice as she sang among the chaos.

 

She stood proud in the streets of her Home, singing the words of her People, as the city she loved crumbled and Fell around her.

I heard naught but her voice as it soared with me, her soft voice ringing in my ears - her voice carried love and sadness, an emotion of longing and of pride.

 

I fled but with a heavy Dread upon my wings.

I bellowed a Roar as tears wettened my scales.

I flew with nothing but her smile on my mind.

 

My People and I escaped but at such a cost. Leaving the Elves to be destroyed along with their Home.

Our Home.

 

Betrayed by the Gods and Dragons, the Elvhen People will live with hurt upon their hearts, just as I still live with regret upon mine.

 

Ever since that faithful day the Dragons have not made contact with the People of Earth, Elvhen or otherwise. The last remaining Immortals in their world have all but abandoned them as did the Gods all those years ago.   
I still visit Arlathan, looking upon the land from the Mountains. It is so different now but sometimes at Sunrise I swear I can see glimpses of the once Great city of Elves. I see the tall temples and beautiful houses, the trees and streets. I see the children, of both sharp scale and of smooth flesh – I see their faces.

and I see my Beloved.

 

I can still hear her heart cry out to me at the first rays of Sun,

 

“Live. If you will do no such thing for yourself then I only ask that you do it for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter/letter!
> 
> This will probably be slightly off-canon since I am not an expert on DA lore, I'm just having fun with my characters :3
> 
> I am planning on writing more so stay tuned!
> 
> Any questions will be answered either through new chapters or in the comments below!


	2. What of Us is Left

Life after the Fall was filled with sadness woven from the unspoken words of my People.

We all mourned the Loss of our friends, some of us still do.

We fled to faraway lands, to a place hidden by Mountains and Magic – It was a Paradise, yet seldom we enjoyed ourselves. How could we? After what happened it was a miracle any of us could still feel emotions besides sadness and grief.

All the Dragons shuffled around and wallowed in the misery of their very own making - as did I.

I hate to admit it, but I did let my sorrow affect me. Dove and I drifted off farther away from one another - I’m still not sure why but we did. I used to talk and prance around with him all the time, we were friends ever since we were hatchlings stumbling about.

I often think back to the conversation we had that night. I was upset with him and the whole situation. He knew I would go back for her and forbade me from doing so, as was Rustroot’s orders.

But I could not care less about orders. I could not believe Dove would choose to obey Rustroot over helping me. I felt betrayed. I was angry and hurt so I spat at him with insult I gravely regret. There was so much anger clogging my mind and I did not know how to handle it. Confusion and sorrow turning into bitterness and spite - I had hurt my Dearest friend who was only trying to protect me.

I had not talked to Rustroot since we arrived at what we decided to call Home for now. I left to find my spot before I had to endure a lecture from her.   
I settled on a small cave by the Mountain, preferring some alone time to gather my thoughts.

I did not dare let out my emotions onto the others, they had their own thoughts to sort out.

 

After a few days Rustroot held a meeting.

She felt as if we should set up what some would call a “hierarchy” like some of the Earth People had among their kin.

Rustroot felt it was only appropriate that only GreatDragons marked by the Gods had a right to rule over the rest. Dragons like she herself.

Some of our kin were gifted with scales upon our own that shone like gems - the Elves called them Dragon freckles.

Rustroot told us of a system that we would put in place. Us “Common Dragons” would be under the rule of the now named “Royal Dragons” and serve under them in roles that would fit us. I thought it silly and still do. I do not owe my life to anyone or anything I do not see worthy of it. And to something to inane as shiny scales no less? I called her foolish straight to her face and was met with venom on her tongue.

“Oh, perhaps you, Jupiter, would be a better fit for the role of a Leader? Lead all of us straight to Death for some mortal you decided to fall in love with you will, and with not a second thought in that thick skull of yours. What? Have your scales hardened to the point they now reflect sound and common sense? Lower your head, you are in the presence of the Archdragon.”

 

Oh, how I wanted to sink my teeth into her flesh and rip her apart.

I was left by myself - no one dared to challenge Rustroot’s declared reign.

 

Dove visited me after that. Ironically enough he did not come with orders or life lessons.

I sneered at him at first, he retaliated by snorting at me.

“That was quite the show, I’m almost impressed by how angry you made her this time. She looked about ready to eat all of our heads.” I couldn’t help myself and laughed, although a dry sound it was.

He fell to the ground beside me with a thud, stretching his limb as he yawned.

I asked if our Dear Rustroot had made any other announcements about her reign. Dove did not disappoint.

“She set as rule that us Vipers are to be considered inferior because we’re smaller and can’t be bred unlike you Kraits.”

I was shocked. I half believed Dove was pulling my leg, but I doubted the situation called for such lies.

“Rustroot also forbade anyone from leaving Home. Doing such will lead to exile or worse - depending on what she feels like.”

 

It hit me like an avalanche.

 

I could not leave.

 

“Why? Why are we not allowed to leave?”

Dove told me we were going into hiding; he did not know for how long.

 

This was not going to fly. I refused to believe.

I stormed out of my cave to look for Rustroot and some answers. I did not want this to be Real.

 

I found her ordering the other Dragons around like puppets, she had always been bossy and demanding as if she had always been the so called “Archdragon” of our pack. I gave her a piece of my mind, a burning fury powering me and encouraging me on to Curse her into the deepest depths of Oblivion. I was met with as much spite and anger on her part. She and I argued like two feral wolves crossing paths on unclaimed territory. I was surprised she did not kill me or even strike me, but she sure looked like she wanted to.

I realised there was nothing I could do. The other Dragons seemed all for her claimed throne to our People.

I was alone on objecting her rule and it would not end well for me to object her further.

I was still angry - incredibly so in fact. I couldn’t sleep for countless Rises and Sets.

Instead, I turned to the Moon and I prayed.

It sounds silly, doesn’t it? Praying to the Moon?

I used to do that with her - I haven’t in a while.

 

She told me about the Blessings of the Moon and how to pray to it.

 

“Let the Moon be my Saviour, my Blessing and Protector

Let my Sorrows and Tears be forgotten when Dawn doth come

Let my Mind and Body, pure and grateful, be healed

Let my Words and Actions be a Blessing onto others as yours are to me

Grant me your wise Lessons and your tender Embrace”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two settling down the mood from horrifying sadness to a soft gloom (with a side of bitch syndrome)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
